


Princess Bubblegum's Pooting Bubbles

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubblegum, Farting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum's fart fetish leads her to do more than poot bubbles... done as a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Bubblegum's Pooting Bubbles

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum farted an endless amount of bassy poots from her gassy bubble butt as she watched all the pink colored fart bubbles form up, giggling with gassy glee as she was inside her private bedroom while wearing her regular dress, finding humor in her brassy flatulence.

"Oh, this was such a good idea! I never knew those bubblegum burritos would turn out this good!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed as she wiggled her farty fat ass. "Oh, if only I could fart like this from other bubblegum invested food! I should put my science to the-"

Suddenly without warning, the bubblegum princess stopped passing gas. She was confused, until she felt a rumble in her stomach, causing her to bend over and let out an enormous fart that resulted in her making a brown stain on her perfectly pink dress, making her gasp as she resumed her constant wind breaking.

Princess Bubblegum: Oh no! The blasted burrito is having unexpected events on me! Maybe I should have looked further at its contents before eating it...!

Feeling her stinky butt vibrate with each pooping poot, and noticing that her gas bubbles were becoming brown like the brown stain on her dress, Princess Bubblegum did everything she could to stop this. But... how would she be able to handle accidentally pooping herself...?


End file.
